


Captured by the Enemy

by witteefool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Either catra’s best or worst idea, F/F, I'm sorry for everything Noelle, Just smut, some very mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witteefool/pseuds/witteefool
Summary: She held the short purple wand up again, running a finger down its concave shape, “Bet you’ve never seen this before.”Not sure whether to be turned on or terrified, Adora stuttered back, “N-no.”Catra grinned deviously, clearly happy to be back in the swing of things. This was either going to be the best night of Adora’s life or a future night terror. Adora reminded herself to trust Catra-- although mischievous, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Plus, there was a safeword.“Oh, Princess. So naive.”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Captured by the Enemy

Adora pulls at the rough rope binding her wrists, testing for give, but it’s no use. If she had her She-Ra powers, she might have been able to escape, but even then she would have lacked the leverage. She fruitlessly tugs once more at the ropes tied behind the column at her back.

“Hey Adora,” Catra drawls, slinking towards her in the most sultry manner possible. It’s at times like these that Adora is viscerally reminded of Catra cat attributes. 

Adora begins to giggle self-consciously. It was awfully hard to be tied up in your own bedroom and not feel silly. 

“Adora!” Catra snapped, “you promised you’d take this seriously!” 

Attempting to sober up, Adora looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom in Bright Moon and took a deep breath. It may feel silly in the moment, but this was important to Catra, and Adora wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

Continuing to edge towards Adora, Catra held up her hand to reveal a short wand-shaped object of indeterminate origin. It looked slightly bulbous at the top but smooth throughout. And incongruously, purple. Catra continued,

“I’ll make sure you take this seriously, then. You won’t be laughing soon enough.”

Adora felt a thrill pass through her, eyeing Catra’s wand curiously. She’d never seen Catra use magic, connecting it to Shadow Weaver’s punishments, but maybe… Honestly, Adora was clueless as to what the wand was for. 

“How  _ are  _ you going to manage without your little friends?” Catra prompted.

Trying not to feel like she was a cadet reciting to her superior, Adora straightened herself upwards as much as possible while on her knees, and replied,

“They’ll find me eventually, Catra. You can’t keep me forever!”

Adora winced. She didn’t sound convincing at all.

“You really are a terrible actress, Adora,” Catra said sardonically.

“Hey! I’m trying, I promise!” Adora retorted. As with so many things, the idea of failing at a task filled her with anxiety. She had to prove her devotion.

“That’s what makes it so  _ pathetic _ .” Catra replied, spitting out the final word in an attempt to get back into character. She held the short purple wand up again, running a finger down its concave shape, “Bet you’ve never seen this before.”

Not sure whether to be turned on or terrified, Adora stuttered back, “N-no.”

Catra grinned deviously, clearly happy to be back in the swing of things. This was either going to be the best night of Adora’s life or a future night terror. Adora reminded herself to trust Catra-- although mischievous, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Plus, there was a safeword. 

“Oh, Princess. So naive.” 

By this point Catra was just a foot from Adora’s position on the floor, looking down at her with overwide pupils that betrayed her arousal. She crouched down and laid her palm against Adora’s face, who couldn’t help but lean in affectionately. 

“Let me show you what it does.”

With that, Catra pressed something on the bottom of the wand, which began to vibrate in her hand. Adora leaned back against the cold marble pillar behind her, startled. 

“What is it?” Adora asked. She considered what it could possibly be used for-- didn’t seem very useful for magic if it kept jumping around. 

Still crouched, Catra reached forward and clawed at Adora’s pants, ripping them from waistband to crotch in a swift movement. Adora gasped, feeling a tiny trickle of blood where Catra’s claws had sliced. Per their previous discussion, there was nothing under her pants. 

Catra licked her lips and raised her hand again, shredding the opposite pant leg until her crotch was entirely visible. Catra seemed to almost pant in arousal, still holding the vibrating wand. Adora blushed hotly and tried to keep her eyes on Catra despite her embarrassing exposure. 

“Tell me what you really want, Princess.”

The script fled Adora’s mind. She stared at the wand, hypnotized. 

“Show me what it does,” she replied breathily.

Catra crawled towards Adora like a predator about to leap on its prey, one hand holding up the mysterious instrument. Adora knew that move well-- the thought of what was to come next increased the heat in her face and between her legs. 

Catra brought the wand forward, still vibrating, and slowly positioned it at Adora’s cunt. As soon as it made contact, Adora gasped and rolled her hips forward, eyes sinking shut as bliss traveled up her body.

“Oh… oh god… Catra!” 

Just as suddenly as the vibrations started, they stopped. Adora’s eyes flew open, betrayed. Catra looked like she’d just discovered the most delicious treat in all Etheria, gazing at Adora with pure lust.

“You like that, don’t you, Princess?” Catra cooed, standing up. 

Adora strove to keep still despite the warm, tingly feeling below. She just needed to feel that again.

Catra grabbed onto Adora’s elbow and pulled her upwards, moving her from kneeling to standing. As the blood returned to her legs, Adora struggled to keep on her feet.

“Be my good girl and stay still, Adora,” Catra said, a wicked grin on her face.

Adora watched cautiously as the wand moved towards her again, unsure whether to anticipate or fear her body’s reaction. 

At first Catra placed the cool, smooth wand against her, unmoving. Striving to obey Catra’s command, Adora forced her hips to stay still and clenched her bound fists. As Catra’s grin spread, the vibrations began again, pulling a mewl from Adora.

It was beyond her to stay still. She couldn’t imagine anyone withstanding this onslaught. Her entire body was focused on her cunt, the feeling indescribable and delicious. Her hips bucked. Catra removed the wand, drawing a high-pitched whine from Adora. 

“Tut tut, Adora. When a Force Captain gives you orders, they should be obeyed.”

Catra leaned in, pressing her finger against Adora’s lower lip. To Adora’s surprise, it was slightly puffy; she must have bitten it. Catra nipped at the indented area on her lip, sending a frisson of pleasure up Adora’s spine. 

As Catra pulled back, Adora couldn’t help but stare at the slow, southward move of the wand, still vibrating. 

When the wand hit its target, it took all of Adora’s self control to keep herself still. She used the discomfort of her bound wrists and still clenched fists to ground her, trying to focus on anything but the pleasure Catra was inciting. 

Just as Adora was beginning to think she could handle it, Catra’s hand moved slightly and vibrations increased. 

Adora was utterly lost. She opened her legs wider and rocked her hips to get the vibrations against where she needed it most, a high pitched hum of need spilling from her lips without conscious thought. Her eyes were closed and neck stretched back, using the pillar for support. It was unlikely Catra was trying to kill her at this late date, but Adora swore she couldn’t survive this ecstasy much longer. 

A few moments passed and Adora felt the fluttery feeling in her loins increasing, knowing she might finish in just seconds. She was entirely unable to control herself against this new, indescribable feeling. As her peak approached, Catra cruelly pulled the wand away from between her legs and turned it off. 

Unable to lower her head back down and look at Catra, Adora looked towards the ceiling, eyes damp with tears. She had no choice but to beg. 

“Catra, please,” Adora sobbed, “I need it. I need you.”

Catra pulled Adora’s face downwards and began to kiss her lips roughly, moving to nibble at her neck as Adora’s moan increased in volume. Catra’s leg wrapped around Adora’s right side, stealing a quick hump against Adora’s well-muscled thigh. 

“I know, Adora, I know.” 

Still partially wrapped around her torso, Catra placed the wand against Adora again. The wand’s lower-level vibrations were soothing this time, like an itch being scratched. But it was nowhere near enough. 

“More, Catra. Please!” Adora begged.

Catra bit hard into Adora’s shoulder and Adora yelped, only to moan loudly as Catra and increased the vibration up by two notches. The vibrations pushed against her relentlessly, almost past the point of pleasure. A wave was cresting towards her, unstoppable and frighteningly intense. Adora knew she would fall over the edge soon. 

As quickly as the thought left her mind, she reached climax, her cunt clenching as the vibrations continued to excite her. Adora moaned open-mouthed, sure that all of Bright Moon could hear her cum. 

Just as she was beginning to feel overstimulated, Catra turned the wand off and threw it to the ground behind her. She clutched at Adora’s shoulders and began to devour her face, lips pressing against her face at random. When she reached Adora’s lips, she inserted her tongue into Adora’s still slightly parted mouth, almost combative in her affection. Adora’s breathing began to even out as Catra withdrew, tucking her head against Adora’s shoulder. 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Catra spoke into her ear, nibbling at the lobe and causing Adora to shiver. 

“That was amazing, Catra.”

“You know I always have the best ideas, Princess,” Catra purred into her ear. 

And for once, Adora thought, she was right. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make sure there were more explicit fics on AO3 for this children's cartoon. Honestly, I've done more embarrassing things for fandom. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who worked on She-Ra-- you delivered all the magical girl goodness anyone could wish for.


End file.
